


Seashells and Sushi

by sdvwitch



Series: And Maru Makes Four [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Date Discourse, F/F, Fluff, Grand Theft Sushi, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content, Solarion Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdvwitch/pseuds/sdvwitch
Summary: In the follow-up to Seeing Stars, Abigail settles into her fledging relationship with Maru and clashes with Sebastian as he prepares to take the next step in his relationship with Sam.





	Seashells and Sushi

Abigail watched the raindrops slide down Sebastian's small basement window, slightly regretting leaving Maru's bed for this.

"So, what are you and Maru doing for date night?" Sebastian pried as he unboxed Solarion Chronicles.

"I thought last night was date night." Abigail rolled her eyes and swiped the wizard card.

"That's the thing about the weekend, Abigail," Sebastian teased, "there's a Friday night and Saturday night, ergo, two options for date night."

"We had a date last night," Abigail protested.

"Making someone an accessory to a misdemeanor doesn't count," Sebastian drawled.

"I'll have you know that we gazed at the stars," Abby huffed, "we stargazed!"

"What did you eat then?" Sebastian asked smugly.

Abigail glared at him.

"For food! Yoba, Abby," he rolled his eyes.

"We both ate dinner before."

"No food, no date!" Sebastian crossed his arms.

"Hey, while you two have a pissing match over what a date is, I'm gonna go take a piss," Sam declared as he hopped up from the table.

"Maru and I had a date last night and you know it!" Abigail hissed as soon as the bathroom door closed behind him.

"No, I don't because that didn't count as a date."

"You're unbelievable, Seb! Just because you're going to propose to Sam doesn't mean-"

Sebastian frantically shushed her as the bathroom door swung open.

"Have you been together long enough that you can time his bathroom trips?" Abby scowled.

Sebastian elbowed her.

"Abby, no fair!" Sam bellowed as he returned to the table, "you can't be the wizard two times in a row!"

"Sure I can," she puffed up.

"You can be the warrior, Sunshine," Sebastian said as he slid his card toward Sam and glared at Abby.

Sam's face broke out into a grin and he plopped down in Sebastian's lap, burrowing his face in his neck. As much as Seb's pet name for him made Abby barf in her mouth a little, he certainly earned it. No wonder there was a mermaid pendant hidden in the secret compartment behind Seb's computer.

"Hey, Sam? What did you and Seb do on your first date?"

Sebastian kicked her under the table.

"Oh, he invited me over to make maple bars from scratch. It was pretty romantic, except for that we started a fire in the oven. And then I tried to spray the fire extinguisher into the oven. We've been banned from cooking here ever since," he beamed.

"Oh, haha, that's right. I guess you didn't actually eat the food then," Abby smirked at Sebastian.

"It caught on fire, so no. And I'm not totally sure what's going on here, but can we just play the game?" Sam interjected.

"Of course we can, Sammy," Sebastian said, squeezing him close, "as soon as Abigail's ready."

"Oh, please, you're the one who started it," Abby grumbled.

"And, I'm finishing it," Sam cut in, shuffling the scenario card deck, "oh, it looks like we're on a quest to retrieve a cursed object from a gang of goblins who are trying to take over the world."

"These quests are getting kind of repetitive," Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we should get the expansion next time were in Zuzu," Sam agreed.

"You win!" Abby interjected, slamming her palms on the table. Sam almost fell out of Sebastian's lab. "I guess I'll take Maru on a real date!" she said, putting the last part in air quotes.

"Abby, stargazing, meeting a dinosaur, and having a sexy little sleepover is most definitely a date. Someone," Sam said, turning to stare down his boyfriend, "should be focusing more on defeating some goblins and less on other people's relationships."

"I'll be back," Sebastian snapped.

Sam pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and deposited himself into his own chair. Seb charged out of the room, slamming his feet up the basement stairs.

"Big ooof," Abigail raised her eyebrows, breaking the silence.

Sam shrugged. "He just needs a moment to chill in the rain with some frogs. I'll go check in with him in a few minutes to rap things out."

"You're pretty wise, Sammy," Abigail smiled, "you and Seb are lucky to have each other."

"I'm glad things finally worked out with you and Maru."

"Me too," Abigail replied, glancing down, "I think I'll go see what she's up to, if you're going to embark on your quest to kiss Seb in the rain," she teased.

"After you. Don't let me interfere with your quest to kiss your lady in her chambers."

Abby punched Sam's arm as they hopped up the stairs. As Sam opened the front door to brave the rain, she approached Maru's doorway. She watched as Maru tinkered with her mining robot (working name The Abigail) completely unaware that the real Abigail was watching her fondly. 

Abigail leaned on the doorway. "Am I obsolete already?" she asked, her lip curling into a grin.

Maru jumped up, smearing some of the grease on the back of her hand across her forehead as she removed her safety glasses.

"Abby!" she chirped, "I thought you'd be down there for a few more hours."

Abby bit her lip and couldn't help but stare at Maru's disheveled appearance, feeling a little proud that her presence was enough to tear Maru away from intense concentration.

"Wow, do I get your motor running or something?" Maru giggled, slinking over to her. She swiped her finger across the grease spot and reached out to boop Abby's nose.

"No!" Abby shrieked, launching herself onto the bed in a fit of giggles. Maru pounced on her. Abby made a lame attempt to fight her off, allowing the shorter woman to pin her hands over her head. 

Maru wiped her hands on her overalls and pushed Abby's hair behind her ear. Abby looked up into Maru's soft brown eyes and stroked her springy copper hair. If Abby was the moon, then Maru was the sun, her rays of warmth reflecting off of her.

Abby lifted her head to meet Maru's lips and kissed her softly. Maru gently pushed back, deepening the kiss.

"I'm just gonna go close the door," Abby said eagerly, starting to get up.

"In a minute," Maru protested, gently pushing Abby back onto the bed.

Abigail grabbed Maru by the waist as she pulled her closer. Maru hummed with approval, only to grunt in protest when Abby rolled her onto her back and got up to close the door.

Maru scooted to the middle of the bed, forcing Abby to straddle her hips.

Abby responded by unbuckling the straps of Maru's overalls. Maru flung her purple t-shirt over her head and smiled up at her coyly. 

"Yoba, Maru," Abigail sighed, her cheeks reddening.

"Why put on a bra if a certain someone is just going to take it off again?" she shrugged.

Abby knelt down to kiss her, Maru's dark nipples peaking under her fingertips. Maru's hips jerked up involuntarily, drawing out a moan from Abigail.

The corners of Maru's mouth turned up into a self-satisfied smirk. Abby rolled her eyes and gently pulled off Maru's glasses. She safely deposited them on the nightstand before surrendering to her girlfriend's passionate whims.

...

Seb stared pensively from the edge of the lake, his cigarette staying lit Yoba knows how. It barely registered to him when Sam wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"So, do want to talk about what's been bothering you?" his voice warm and playful, "or do you want to catch a summer cold and be more miserable than you already are?"

"Sam?"

"The answer is yes."

"Did you overhear Abby?" Seb grumbled, "I've been telling her for years that her voice carries."

"No. I saw you looking at your computer nervously all the time. I know about your secret compartment and I know that nothing made you more nervous than when I gave you that bouquet. You even told me so."

Sebastian turned around. "You figured it out with just that information?"

"To be fair, Demetrius has been into shells more than usual lately all. And he kept winking at me while he talked about them, so that was a big tell."

Sebastian smirked and kissed him. 

"I sure hustled you with my detective skills, didn't I?"

"Sure did, Sammy."

"Maybe I'm hustling you at pool too. Maybe I've just been pretending to be bad so I can surprise you when I absolutely crush you one day."

"Seem less likely."

"Well, I believe I'm owed a little bit of bling, wouldn't you say?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pulled him toward the front door.

...

Abby pressed her nose to Maru's, the sheet pulled over their heads and the soft glow of lamplight filtering in.

"I think if we don't eat soon, we might die," Abby lamented.

"I think there are some leftovers from the sushi place that I can steal from Seb for you. "

"I was thinking we could go out."

"Like to the saloon? I could go for having a couple of beers with my girlfriend, who will hopefully buy me some pepper poppers," Maru finished, batting her eyelashes.

"I like the sound of that," Abby sighed.

"Pepper poppers?" Maru teased.

"No, being your girlfriend."

"I like you being my girlfriend," Maru said as she drew her into an impossibly delicate kiss. The rain tapped gently on the roof and Maru's skin felt so warm.

"Turn over on your side."

Abby happily obliged, pressing against Maru. Maru's fingers combed through her ruffled locks. Her fingertips moved in waves from her scalp to her lower back. It sent shivers down Abby's spine. She hummed as Maru separated her hair into pieces, her fingers just as adept at this as they were soldering things together or fastening tiny screws. 

A clap of thunder temporarily threw Maru off her rhythm.

"Hey, Babe, can we actually rain-check that saloon date? Because of the rain?" Abigail could tell that Maru was smirking furiously behind her, just barely not laughing at her own joke.

"Sure," she grinned. "I'll steal that sushi then. Do you want anything other than strawberries?"

"I think there's some leftover cheese cauliflower in the fridge."

"You'll finish my braid after dinner, right?"

"Of course," Maru said, murmured planting a kiss on the back of Abigail's neck, "as soon as we're finished our bed picnic, aka our second date."

Abby rolled over and snuggled her tight.

...

Sam as he gently stroked Sebastian's cheek and knelt down to kiss him softly. The shell, warmed by his body, brushed against Seb's bare skin, a reminder of what they had just done and why.

Sam laid down next to Sebastian, ignoring their wet clothes piled on the floor.

"I love you," he whispered into Seb's neck.

"I love you too," he responded, pulling Sam into another kiss.

"I'm so happy," Sam sighed, "I can't believe we're going to be husbands."

"Imagine Lewis when he finds out he has to perform a wedding ceremony for the two banes of his existence," Seb snorted.

"Can I skateboard down the aisle?"

"Whatever you want, Sunshine."

"And can we have an engagement longer than three days?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Of course. I think the only reason Elliot and the farmer upheld that tradition was to impress the older members of the community."

"It would take a whole lot more than getting married three days from now to get on the good side of most of those folks."

Sebastian grunted in agreement and rolled over the spoon Sam, who keened at the contact.

"Sebby?" he said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Sunshine?"

"I know I can't just tell you not to be nervous. I know it doesn't work that way, but I was never not going to say yes. I'll always want you and I'll always love you, for as long as I can."

Sebastian pulled Sam closer to him and stroked his hair until he fell asleep. Once he heard the tell-tale snore, he gingerly got out of bed and put on some sweats.

...

Abigail caught Seb at the kitchen table staring at his phone. She silently pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. She gave it a few beats before mustering up an exaggerated fake cough.

"Yoba, Abby! Are you trying drum up some business for your girlfriend?"

Abby cocked her head.

"Because you almost gave me a heart attack? She works at the clinic? You know what? Never mind," he scowled.

"Where's Sammy?" Abby pressed.

"Resting," Sebastian grumbled.

"Then why are you up here instead of being his big spoon?"

"If you must know, I'm shopping for nicotine patches. Thought I'd try to be around for Sam as long as I can, given that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together," Seb said nonchalantly, a half-smile giving him away.

"You gave him the pendant?" Abby gasped, leaping out for her chair into Sebastian's lap. She wrapped her arms around him tight enough to restrict his airflow, but he was happy enough to let her have that one without making his usual fuss.

"Demetrius is going to be insufferable!" she chuckled.

"Well there's no way I could have afforded a shell that nice, so if he wants to gloat over his specimen for a few days, that's fine with me."

"He's such a big softie for Sam."

"He really likes him," Seb agreed, "and he thinks Sam makes more me tolerable to be around, which is absolutely true."

Abby giggled. Seb wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, sorry I was an ass earlier over the whole date thing. A date is whatever you and Maru want it to be "

"It's fine. I'm honestly here to steal your leftover sushi anyway."

"It's not stealing if I saved the spicy eel for you."

"Wow, how considerate of you given that I was not invited," she said as stuck her tongue out of them.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you seemed to have gotten a girlfriend out of it," he said playfully.

"Maru and I are in the middle of our second date, in case you were curious," she countered smugly.

"That's the nice thing about the weekend. Two date nights."

Abigail popped Maru's cauliflower into a bowl and put it into the microwave while she gathered up the other components for their picnic. 50 more seconds until she was back in her arms. Not that she was counting or anything.


End file.
